Anotrons
by NaruIno Boy 35
Summary: After The Mist City School Massacar, Naruto Moves To The City Of Technology, Konoha. Konoha Lives Up To It's Name When Naruto Finds Out That About 11 Special Teens And One Very Special Blonde. Rated T For: Crude Humor, Mild Cursing, And Violence
1. Chapter 1

I liked to dream. Dreaming was fun because anything could happen. You could find $1,000,000 dollars or you could save a village. You could even find the love of your life. Yeah, dreams are awesome.

But not all the time. Dreams could turn into something everyone feared, nightmares. Nightmares are your worst fears that you try to escape during the day but they later find you when you are most helpless. When you were sleep.

And sadly, Naruto was living through one all over again.

***********************In Dream Land*********************

Naruto torn through the hall at break neck speed. He looked on in horror as he saw the condition of his once great school. It was so much to take in, Naruto was sure that if he didn't keep running he might break down and cry right there.

The once white hallways were covered in blood. The once blue lockers were covered in just as much blood as the floor. The bodies of his friends and other classmates were scattered through the halls. There were bodies and limbs everywhere Naruto stepped. Naruto fought hard to keep down the bile that was threatning the leave Naruto's mouth.

Naruto shook his head and quickened his pace. Naruto made a sharp left turn down another hallway.

'This hallways seems clean' Naruto thought to himself as he looked for any survivors.

Further down the hallway Naruto spotted Kabuto and five other kids who were all huddled together in a small circle. Naruto quickly ran to his best friend to make sure he was ok.

"Hey Kabuto, are you ok?" Naruto quickly asked.

Kabuto shook his head but it was clear that he was shaking out of fear. But sadly, Naruto had no time to worry about Kabuto. His dad might be in danger.

"Kabuto, where did he go?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto didn't answer.

"Kabuto, i'll ask you one more time. Where did he go?" Naruto asked more seriously.

Kabuto still didn't answer. He continued to shake.

Naruto got very anger. To the students that where present, it sounded like he was growling. He cocked back his and punched the locker next to Kabuto's head with all his force. His knuckles began to bleed.

"Damn it Kabuto! WHere the fuck is Orochimaru!?!?" Naruto barked as he lifted Kabuto by his shirt.

"H-He was h-headed o-of to m-mr. N-Namizake office." Kabuto said in a shaky voice.

Naruto quickly dropped Kabuto as his eyes widen in fear. Orochimaru was headed to his dad's office. Naruto snapped back to reality. He had no time to waste. He had to get to his dad before Orochimaru did.

Naruto shut off like a canon to his dad's office. If Naruto had looked back, which he didn't, he would have saw Kabuto's glasses flash and a evil grin appear on your faces.

"Now, Orochimaru said I didn't have to kill you," Kabuto pulled out his hand gun "But I got some time to kill."

Naruto had ran so far from the spot Kabuto was at that he didn't even hear the five gun shots and the cries of pain. Naruto finally made it to his dad's office. He could hear Orochimaru's and Minato's voice. It sounded like they were arguring.

"Now Orochimaru, think about what you are doing. Would Sarutobi want to see what you have done and what you are about to do?" Minato asked, trying to reason with Orochimaru.

"Ku,Ku,Ku. That's rich. Sarutobi is dead so I couldn't give a fuck less what he would think. Besides, this has nothing to do with him." Orochimaru said.

"Yes it does. It has everything to do with him. This is all because he chose me as his succesor and not you. But really, is this worth it? Killing me, the staff, and all these innocent kids?" Minato asked.

"Yes. Yes it is. You know that this is no regular job. The man who owns the school in the mist owns the most power. This is the only school in the mist so there for, you control what your students do, learn, and become. But you waste your power on pethetic thing. You care for these student's future. But I, I care for the greater good of the Mist city." Orochimaru said in a greedy voice.

"No. You don't care for the greater good of the city in the Mist. We all know what you wanted to do with these kids." Minato said.

Orochimaru frowned, but then a sick grin grew on his face.

"Oh, and what is that Mr. Namizake?" Orochimaru hissed.

"You wanted to turn these kids into a army. A personal weapon you could use to try and destroy Konoha city. You wanted Jiraiya and Tsunade to back you up but instead, they sided with me and left to Konoha city. Your plans were foiled." Minato said.

"Yes, but this one won't." Orochimaru said in a slight crazed voice.

"Then so be it." Minato said.

Naruto eyes widen in shock as he heard a gun shot. It echoed through the halls. But it was soon drowned out by the sound of police sirrens. Naruto heard a window smash.

Naruto wiped tears that had fell from his eyes and opened the door. Orochimaru was gone. Minato was on his back with a bullet wound in his chest.

"N-Naruto...come here." Minato choked out.

"D-Dad?" Naruto whimpered as he bent down to his father.

Minato ripped the orange neckless off his neck and shoved it into Naruto's hand.

"I want...you to have this. I-It was your mother's. I-It might help you in the future. N-Now I have something i-important to tell you so listen." Minato said weakly.

Naruto weakly nodded.

"I-I want you to go to Konoha. It is not safe here. Orochimaru will come looking for you soon. When you get to Konoha I-I want you to find a-a man named J-Jiraiya and a women named T-Tsunade." Minato said.

"I will. That's a promise of a life time." Naruto said.

"T-That's good to hear. R-Remember, as long as y-you have t-this neckless, I-I will always be with you." Minato said as his eyes got heavy.

"No," Naruto shook his head "Dad don't die. Please don't die. I don't want to be alone! Please!"

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find several cops behind him.

"Come on son. He's gone now. You have to go now." the cop said.

In the end Naruto had to be dragged from the room by several cops.

*******************End of Dream******************

A loud ringing noise woke Naruto from his nightmare. Naruto punched the alarm clock as hard as he could. It stopped ringing. Naruto rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Naruto brushed his teeth and took a quick shower.

Naruto put on his black jacket with orange sleeves, black pants, and most important, his orange neckless. Naruto sighed and headed out the door and into the city of Konoha.


	2. Point Him Out

Naruto couldn't get enough of this city. It was so much more advanced then the Mist. The streets were painted with thousands of people all going to their locations. There were tall sky scrappers that seemed to be around every corner. Naruto loved every minute of it.

Naruto watched as the cars passed. But they weren't normal cars. At least not like the ones they had in the city in the Mist. These cars floated. They floated high above the ground and drove-or flew, whatever you want yo call it at lightning speed. They were the fastest things Naruto had ever seen. Little did Naruto know they would be the second fastest things he had seen today.

Naruto was broke out of his trace as he hit the ground hard. Naruto quickly got up to see the source of his fall. Naruto looked to see a kid standing on what seemed to be a hover board. Things Naruto had only read about in books.

The kid had pale skin. The kid's hair was spiked at the top which oddly reminded Naruto of a duck's backside. The kid was wearing a dark blue jacket with black horizontal. He wore faded black pants and light blue shoes. He had his hands in his pocket and was staring at Naruto coldly.

"Watch where you are going, loser." the kid said.

"Me? You are the one who plowed into me without warning duck butt!" Naruto snapped.

"If you have a problem with it, mabey you should do something about it." the kid said in a threatning voice.

Right as Naruto was about to walk up and break this kid's face he heard a shriek followed by a "Sasuke, we've found you!"

Naruto looked behind himself to see a crowd of girls charging towards them. The girl who caught his eye though was the girl in front. She had green eyes. She had long flowing pink hair. And she was also charging him and this Sasuke guy like a bull.

"Damn it! Look what you did you dobe. They caught up with me." said Sasuke as he took off at breakneck speed.

'What was with that guy?' Naruto asked himself as he dusted the dirt off his jacket.

In seconds Naruto was knocked back to the ground and trampled by the crowd of girls that had been chasing the 'duck butt' haired kid as Naruto called him. By the time the screaming fangirls had passed, Naruto was on the ground twitching with like a million foot prints all over him.

But suddenly the ground started rumbling. Naruto looked around to see people's expressions change. People who had just had casual faces were suddenly switched with fear. Naruto saw people scatter the streets like roaches when they see light. In seconds Naruto was the only one left in the street. In a second, Naruto was about to find out why.

Suddenly, out of no where appeared a huge, purple, robot tiger? Why yes this was puzzling Naruto had no time to figure out why a huge, purple, robot tiger was blazing the streets. But for some reason, Naruto just couldn't move. While Naruto couldn't move, didn't mean that the robot couldn't.

If you thought Naruto was suprised then, you should have seen his face when the robot suddenly flipped into the air. The robot seemed like it was getting smaller. Then, just like that in the blink of an eye, it changed. The huge robot was suddenly replaced with a purple Mustang. But this car wasn't hovering the the others. This one was actually on the road driving. And it was heading straight for Naruto.

Naruto couldn't move in time and he knew it. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for death to come with open arms. But death never came. Naruto heard a screeching sound, and it didn't stop. Naruto opened his eyes to find the purple mustang drifting around him in circles.

Finally the car stopped. The car door opened up and someone stepped out. Naruto could do nothing but stare in awe. A girl with a blonde ponytail stepped out of the car. The girl was wearing purple tank top with darker tight purple jeans. The girls had light blue eyes. Naruto again, was in nothing but awe.

The girl had a smirk that Naruto couldn't help but melt under. The girl advanced towards Naruto.

"Hey, blondie. Did you happen to see a guy with a dark blue jacket with black stripes pass by?" the girl asked sweetly.

Naruto could do nothing but nod. The girl smirked. The girl walked over to the car, opened the drivers door, and leaned over in the driver's seat in a seductive manner that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

The girl looked back "Can you point him out for me?"

Again, Naruto did nothing but nod. The blonde girl hopped into the car and patted the seat next to her "Hop in then."

Without a second thought Naruto ran to the passengers side and hopped in.

"Ok, buckle up. This might be a little fast."

If only Naruto knew what he had got himself into.

__________________________________________________________________________

Before You Say It. This Is Not A Transformers Fanic. Just Similar. Sadly, If I Don't Get Enough Reviews This Will Be My Last Chapter!


End file.
